


Danger Sex

by doodledinmypants



Series: Shameless Lupin III PWP [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Caning, Choking, Dry Orgasms, Dubious Consent, Fear of Death, Goemon is Big Mad, Hardcore, Lupin is super into it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Violent Sex, dubcon elements, painful orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: When Lupin really pisses Goemon off, Goemon gets extra rough with him during sex... to the point that Lupin isn't sure whether Goemon is going to let him survive the night.(Lupin, kinky little freak that he is, is 100% here for it.)
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Series: Shameless Lupin III PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Danger Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that these characters have a pre-negotiated set of boundaries for this kind of rough play. Regardless, it is fiction and fantasy, no real humans were harmed, etc. I do not approve of intimate partner abuse. Please enjoy this for what it is (or move along if it's not your jam--there's no shame in that, either).
> 
> Shout out to Sas and Sel on the Lupin discord for the concept and much of the content of this fic. Y’all are my kinda freaks and ily. <3

Occasionally, Lupin celebrates a completed job with Jigen and Goemon with a round (or several) of frantic, filthy fucking. Goemon in particular has the stamina and self-control to go hard for hours. 

When Goemon has a good reason to be annoyed with Lupin, such as when Lupin yet again loses the entire take to Fujiko, sometimes he gets extra rough. Jigen usually watches when that happens, lazily jerking himself while Goemon fucks Lupin to the point of tears. Sometimes Goemon forces Lupin to suck Jigen off without touching himself. Jigen doesn’t argue when this happens—why the hell would he? Lupin gives incredible head. Goemon orders Lupin around but doesn't let him come, even once Jigen has finished. Jigen usually retires to the bedroom by that point and stuffs plugs in his ears. Lupin’s begging whines and sobs keep him awake, otherwise.

The following morning, Lupin is too fucked out and sore to cause any trouble for a day or so, and Goemon is far calmer. Balance is restored. 

So it goes until one day, Lupin fucks up harder than usual. It’s a perfect storm: Fujiko makes off with the loot, Jigen is injured in his dominant arm, and Zantetsuken is (temporarily) stolen by the enemy. Now, any of these things could happen on a given job regardless of planning, but on this occasion all three of these things occur as a direct result of Lupin’s negligence. Lupin’s chatter is notably absent in the car as he drives them back to the hideout. Jigen can feel the miasma of rage emanating from the back seat, though when he glances at Goemon in the mirror, the samurai appears as placid as ever. The moment the front door is shut and locked behind them, Goemon stalks forward and lifts Lupin by the throat, slamming him into the wall. 

It’s going to be one of _those_ nights. Jigen grabs a fresh hat and jacket (without bullet holes in them) and excuses himself for the rest of the evening. He presumes a few hours at a nearby bar will give them time to work things out.

“Goemon,” Lupin chokes out, hands scrabbling at Goemon’s arm, “can’t breathe!”

Goemon says nothing, but drops Lupin to the floor. Zantetsuken’s sheath clicks open. Lupin feels a breeze caress his skin as his clothes fall to pieces on the floor—along with half a dozen gadgets, his cigarettes, and his wallet. His Walther is, thankfully, intact. Lupin doesn’t dare complain about the ruined items; his wallet is full of fake IDs and replaceable cards, anyway, plus not enough cash to raise a fuss over. Goemon looms over him, methodically removing his own clothing. Lupin swallows hard. His erection pops up as though spring-loaded, a Pavlovian reaction to an angry Goemon, and oh, he is _angry._

“Goemon-chan,” Lupin says, pawing at his fundoshi eagerly. Sometimes if he’s proactive and gets Goemon off quickly, it takes the edge off his samurai’s ire. His vision explodes in red and black before he realizes that Goemon has backhanded him into the wall. He feels the sharp, chlorine tingle in his sinuses a split second before hot blood dribbles out of his nose and over his lips. “Oh, fuck. Ow.”

“Shut up.” Goemon’s voice is a whip crack in the small apartment. “Prepare yourself, Lupin.”

As Goemon’s shadow falls over Lupin, he has just enough time to think, _He’s actually going to kill me this time._ Then, the pain begins.

…

Lupin comes to and wishes immediately that he hadn’t, his entire body singing with agony. His face is crusted with blood. One eye is swollen shut. He’s certain he has a few bruised (if not broken) ribs. It hurts to smile, but he grins anyway, seeing Goemon kneeling between his legs. “Hey, baby. Had enough foreplay yet?”

“You talk too much.”

Goemon’s gorgeous, long cock is bare now, fundoshi nowhere to be found. Lupin realizes he hasn’t been prepped. The head presses against his hole, dry, and Lupin whimpers.

“Please, Goemon! At least use some lube!” Lupin begs, squirming his hips away. Goemon grabs him and holds him still. The rough nudge against his entrance is too uncomfortable. After a few more futile shoves (mostly to prove a point, Lupin thinks), Goemon grabs a bottle of lubricant and pours some of the ice-cold liquid over Lupin’s cock and balls. Lupin yelps as the chilly lube trickles down over his perineum. Goemon rubs two fingers through the lube and plunges them into Lupin’s tight ass. He scissors them perfunctorily, making Lupin squeal. Then, slicking his cock up, he presses in again. This time his head breaches the tight rim with a soft, wet _‘pop,’_ and Lupin’s moan shudders out of him. 

Goemon doesn’t give him time to adjust, thrusting in a little bit at a time until the lube eases the way enough for him to slam all the way to the hilt. Then he just keeps pistoning into Lupin like he intends to liquify his insides. Lupin howls at the excruciating stretch, his cock throbbing rock-hard and leaking precome into the already slippery mess of lube on his belly. With every thrust, Goemon targets his prostate mercilessly. Lupin comes with a scream that shreds his throat raw, balls drawing up tight. Goemon keeps going throughout Lupin’s orgasm. Lupin doesn’t even go soft immediately, but the repeated pounding veers rapidly from ‘intensely pleasurable’ to ‘oversensitive and painful.’

“G-Goemon,” Lupin whimpers, trying to raise his legs to push Goemon away, but Goemon simply shoves Lupin’s thighs down until his knees are touching his shoulders and _fuck that hurts!_ Goemon is still jackhammering into his ass like he’ll never need to stop, like he’s hours from coming himself, and Lupin is genuinely afraid. 

Goemon grabs Lupin’s still-hard cock and it’s so hot and slippery and sensitive from coming already, but he strokes it the way he knows Lupin loves, rolling the foreskin back so he can thumb at the swollen head, the wet slit, the soft ridge of the frenulum. Lupin sobs as his cock twitches feebly in Goemon’s unforgiving hand. Throughout this, Goemon never slows his pace, relentless and powerful as the sea in a storm. He fucks Lupin so hard, at such a sharp angle, that Lupin can almost see the bulge of Goemon’s cock pushing up against his abdominal wall. Lupin comes again, a pathetic dribble of jizz, and he can’t even scream anymore so he just gasps and gasps for air. 

Finally, _oh god finally_ , Goemon’s rhythm falters and he grunts as he fills Lupin’s tenderized insides with his own hot release. It stings, but Lupin welcomes it, because it means Goemon is almost finished. It’s nearly over.

Or so he thinks. Goemon looks down at Lupin as he pulls out, his thunderstorm expression still in place. Then, chilling Lupin to his marrow, Goemon smiles. It is not one of his usual sweet smiles, either. It’s more of a smirk, if a smirk can stretch across his entire face, showing too many teeth to be friendly. 

“Don’t think this means I’m finished with you, Lupin.”

…

Jigen almost returns to the safehouse around two in the morning, pleasantly drunk and ready to have a long piss and a longer sleep. When he reaches the door, however, he can still hear rhythmic grunting and a thudding of flesh on flesh. Goemon never remembers to leave a sock on the doorknob, but Jigen knows well enough that he should steer clear of whatever’s happening in there. He turns around and heads right back out of the apartment building again, wondering if he can find some not-too-picky stranger at the bar and crash on their couch in exchange for a sloppy blowjob. 

…

Lupin isn’t sure how long it’s been. Hours, he thinks. When Goemon can’t keep his own cock hard any longer, he uses some of the extensive toy collection Lupin has squirreled away in the bedroom. When Lupin begs until he’s hoarse, Goemon lets him come again, and by now there’s nothing left and it still hurts but he keeps coming. Goemon wrings him dry and doesn’t stop even then. 

It’s almost a relief when Goemon’s hands close around his throat rather than his oversensitized dick. Lupin’s eyes meet Goemon’s as the fingers tighten, cutting off his air and his blood supply. Goemon’s eyes are so cold and hard and Lupin remembers suddenly that this man is a killer. An assassin. A weapon forged by some of the most ruthless masters ever known. The black creeps in around Lupin’s vision but he holds Goemon’s gaze for as long as he can. Then, the hands release and Lupin gasps and coughs as the color rushes back into the room. 

Goemon’s hands flip Lupin over roughly. Something hard cracks across his ass, drawing a yelp from Lupin. A thin reed cane, that Goemon keeps on hand for this very purpose, lashes against his buttocks and thighs repeatedly until his skin is almost numb with the burning pain. Lupin sobs. “I can’t! Please!”

To Lupin’s surprise, the beating stops. Then, Goemon slides his cock in without a word. Lupin is already so fucked open and loose that he needs no more preparation. He gives a tremulous wail at the way Goemon stirs up his ruined insides yet again. Ignoring the stammered, broken pleas, Goemon slams into him, savage as a storm. 

Lupin’s face leaves smears of tears, snot, drool, and blood on the floorboards. His cheek is pillowed against the uneven wood planks. He’s weeping, though he hasn’t actually been crying for awhile now. He doesn’t have the energy to cry anymore. 

When Goemon comes inside him, slapping the stinging red marks on his ass, Lupin passes out for the second time.

…

Jigen stumbles back to the hideout around dawn, not so much a walk of shame as a shuffle of concern. He listens at the door and it is quiet. He lets himself in with his key, then locks it behind himself.

The lack of sound is actually eerie. Jigen looks at the wreckage of their coffee table, where Goemon flung Lupin early on in the evening. He sees the abandoned reed cane lying on the floor, stained red. Then, he sees Lupin and Goemon.

Lupin is sprawled out on his belly, face cuddled too hard into the floor, breathing so shallowly that Jigen has to crouch down to check. Goemon is lying on top of him, apparently having passed out mid-coitus. His soft cock is nestled against Lupin’s ass. They’re both crusted with dried come and lube, not to mention Lupin’s blood. Lupin looks like one giant bruise. Jigen sighs. Usually Goemon is the one to patch Lupin up after sessions like these, but obviously he went a little overboard this time. Jigen will have to help if Lupin wants to be able to walk again sometime this week. 

Jigen leaves the two to put a pot of coffee on, then goes to run a bath. When he returns, Goemon is stirring awake, groaning blearily. He looks appalled to find himself still naked and sleeping on top of a nearly pulverized Lupin. He rolls to the side immediately. “Lupin!”

Lupin wakes and gives Goemon a close approximation of a smile (due to his swollen face). “Goe-chan…”

With relatively gentle care, Jigen scoops Lupin up into his arms and carries him to the bath before settling him into the warm water. He adds Epsom salts to help ease the sore muscles. Lupin hisses a little when the water first touches his nether regions but soon relaxes into the warmth. 

“Jigen-chan, you’re so good at taking care of me,” Lupin says gratefully. “Goe-chan, too.”

“Let’s just get you washed up and into bed,” Jigen tells him. Goemon comes in, standing sheepishly in the doorway. 

Lupin notices Goemon’s lurking and lifts both arms to beckon him toward the tub. “Goemon, take a bath with me!”

In this stage, when his guilt is strongest, Goemon can refuse Lupin nothing. He eases into the tub behind Lupin and carefully pulls his partner to his chest. Lupin leans back against Goemon, humming happily. Goemon hesitates, tries to speak: “Last night…”

“Was amazing!” Lupin interjects. “You fucked me up so good, baby, I’m not gonna be able to sit down for a _week!”_

“I lost control. I must apologize.”

“Goemon. Sweetheart. Darling. You _know_ I love it when you go full danger sex on me.”

Jigen coughs to hide his laugh. Goemon just looks baffled. “Danger… sex?”

“Yeah, you know.” Lupin’s expression is more of a smirk now. “The opposite of safe sex.”

For just a second, Jigen worries that Goemon might actually finish the job and murder Lupin for the awful joke. Then, he huffs a soft laugh against Lupin’s short hair and hugs him gingerly. “So it is.”

_-end-_


End file.
